A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint rollers, and more specifically to adjustable roller frames.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide adjustable roller frames for supporting roller covers of different lengths or diameters, typically from about 9 inches to about 18 inches in length and from about 1½ inches to about 2¼ inches in diameter. Such adjustable roller frames are used to apply paint or other protective coatings or scalers to relatively large flat surfaces such as floors, walls, or ceilings.
While it is known to provide adjustable roller frames, there is still a need for a low maintenance adjustable roller frame, which is durable and easily adjusts for rollers of different lengths.